


forever and ever, amen

by nohomies (kameo_chan)



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/nohomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the bone, their hearts beat as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and ever, amen

It has always been this way. Connor smiles at him, wordless conversations spoken with the blink of an eye or the weight of a look. Burning, burning, burning until the world is a fading ember, and it is only them, only the two of them speaking in silences that others cannot and dare not comprehend. 

And Murphy drowns himself in the strange cant of the tongues that pepper his brother's non-existent words, loses all sense of self between the ghosts of touch and the bright core of faith that binds them like spidersilk, that ties them like an ancient secret to one another. Ma always said they were born of one heart, if not one form and between the long stretch of years from then to now, nothing has changed save their day to day business.

Everything is gunpowder and copper-dark and sulphur-sweet in the back of the throat. Hands sliding down stomachs, gripping fast at where they’re both so different and all too alike. 

_Do you love me, brother?_

_Aye, aye. I do, I do._

This they have kept between themselves for so very long, buried deep beneath the skin where no needle can pierce to proclaim it, as virginal as the Holy Mother herself. 

_We are blessed_ , Connor tells him with the tip of a finger traced lovingly across the blue of veins and faded ink. _When we die, the angels will call us home and Saint Peter will swing wide the gates._

_Do you love me, brother?_

_Aye, aye. More than the world, more than all the voices of all the creatures in His Heavenly choir._

Da does not see it, and if he does, does not speak of it. There are far worse things lurking in the dark corners of the world than to trouble himself over the closeness of his sons. This is the one sin he will turn a blind eye to, because they are his boys and his blood runs through them, coursing strong and furious like a river.

Wreathed in smoke and regret, Da looks towards Heaven but finds no better answer there, they know. It is just that they are themselves, as the Lord made them, and this their father knows better than any other.

 _Do you remember when we were little?_ Murphy asks with the arch of a brow when Connor’s breath quickens at the feel of nails digging into the yielding flesh of his thighs. _You promised we’d be together always_. 

_Do you love me, brother?_

_Aye, aye. And the world shall tremble at the knowledge of it._

They lie tangled and dreaming in the dark and listen, as they did a life time ago in their mother’s belly, to the rhythm of two strong hearts beating as one.


End file.
